FIG. 1 shows a hinge 10 of a prior art utility box 12. Box 12 has a base 14 attached to a lid 16 by a hinge 10. Base 14 and lid 16 are made of plastic. Hinge 10 is made up of hinge pins 18, which are molded along one edge of base 14, and holders 20 which grasp hinge pins 18. Each holder 20 comprises a clip 22 which projects inwardly from a lip 24 on lid 16. Hinge pins 18 are received in holders 20 between clips 22 and a back surface portion 26 of lid 16.
Hinge 10 is a hidden hinge. Lid 16 covers hinge pins 18 when box 12 is closed. Hiding or covering hinge pins 18 is desirable, because it presents a rugged appearance and may deter unauthorized persons from attempting to open box 12. Box 12 has the disadvantage that it can be opened by pulling lip 24 outwardly as indicated by arrow 27 until clips 22 disengage from hinge pins 18. This is a particular problem where box 12 is made from polypropylene, polyethylene or another soft plastic which will bend significantly upon the application of moderate forces.
FIG. 2 shows a hinge 30 of another prior art utility box 32. Box 32 has a base 34 attached to a lid 36 by hinge 30. Base 34 and lid 36 are injection molded from plastic. Hinge 30 is made up of hinge pins 18, which are molded along one edge of base 34 and hooks 38 which are formed along an edge of lid 36. Hooks 38 extend around hinge pins 18 in a direction from inside to outside.
Hinge 30 has the disadvantage that it is not a hidden hinge. Hinge pins 18 can be seen from the front when box 32 is closed. Unauthorized persons may be tempted to cut hinge pins 18 or otherwise attack exposed hinge 30 to break into box 32.
There is a need for robust cost effective hinges for plastic boxes.